A mobile communication terminal may support multimedia broadcasting, such as digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), digital video broadcasting (DVB-H), and media-forward link only (MEDIA-FLO). The DMB is a broadcasting service for providing digital multimedia signals, such as voice data and image data of high quality, to a personal digital assistant (PDA), a vehicle, or a mobile communication terminal having a DMB receiver. The DMB may be of a terrestrial DMB type or a satellite DMB type, based on how the signal waves are transmitted.
In satellite DMB, a terrestrial repeater station receives digital broadcasting data transmitted from a satellite and transmits the data to a satellite digital multimedia terminal. Therefore, the same broadcasting service may be performed through a single channel (or a single frequency). However, in terrestrial DMB, a broadcasting network is comprised of DMB local broadcasting networks, whereby each local station service broadcasting network manages a unique channel, and thus, a single frequency network (SFN) for performing the same broadcasting service through a single channel may not be easily implemented.
When a user of the mobile communication terminal moves while viewing a broadcast service provided from a specific DMB local broadcasting network, if the DMB local broadcasting network is changed, a channel served by the changed DMB local network must be searched and channel switching must be performed so that the user may continuously view the original broadcast.